Watching
by hope flies in rockets
Summary: Smurf sees Molly and James together and sees red. Rated for language


The bbc own ever thing.

They had one final mission before the end of their tour. The debrief was tense because everyone knew this time it was personal. Molly had been on edge all day but now seemed to reached acceptance. For those that had been close enough to see, her face wore the same expression now as it had when she'd argued to try and reach Smurf at the mountain CP. Determination. Focus. And a need to prove herself.

They would move at first light, several units under the joint command of Captain James and three other senior officers. The majority of 2 Section headed to their bunks to try and rest up although none of them were really expecting any sleep. Molly was too wired to settle just yet and walked the compound to try and clear her head. Her thoughts wouldn't settle, flashing from memories of home, to memories of basic training, "Don't think you'll be swanning around some well equipped field hospital " she'd been told. Well they'd been right about that.

Yet she wouldn't change places for anything in the world, everything she'd seen and everything she had done here would stay with her forever. Her mom had been right, she'd changed. Now she just had to get though the next 24 hours, before she could see if the change was worth it.

Looking up she wasn't surprised to see Captain James watching her. Since leaving the hospital they'd barely had had chance to say 2 words to each other. Knowing this might be her last chance she walked over to him.

"You need to rest."

"I will, just taking a walk to clear to my head." Molly turned and looked around her, for all the movement in the camp they might as well have been alone in the world.

"Look, about what I said, I don't expect anything from you, but you need to know" Molly turned back to look at him. "I love you".

"Dawes. Molly. I don't want to say this because you think you're not going to get though tomorrow. I promise you we are going to get through this." At his words Molly turned to go.

James reached and caught her hand. "But I will say here and now, I love you Molly Dawes and when this is over we'll work out exactly what that means for us." He lifted her hand to lips and placed a gentle kiss above the knuckles. "Now try and sleep. We might gonna need a medic in the morning."

Captain James watched until she disappeared into her tent before turning and walking away. Neither of them had notice the two figures watching them. Smurf was the first to move, heading towards the ops tent, where he caught the commander of 3 Section in conversation with several ANA officers.

"Can I have a word Sir?

"In a moment Private." The small group returned to the ops tent to continue their discussion leaving him waiting outside.

"Don't be a twat Smurf." Corporal Kinders appeared behind Smurf. ""What good is reporting them going to do?"

"Oh so now I'm the twat. I'm doing this for the unit. You saw them else you wouldn't be here He's her fucking CO"

"Look you know the only reason your pissed is because she chose him instead of you. You used to think the sun shone out of his arse. At least have the balls to admit why you're doing it and don't pull the "its for the unit crap" because no one is going to buy it."

"So your happy for him for him to be in command knowing he's always going to put her first?"

"No. I trust him in command because I know he'll do the right thing for us. And if that comes to a choice between Molly and the rest of us he'll do the it by the book, get as many of us out alive as possible and if she gets hurt in the process in the he'll tear himself to sheds about it afterwards. But he'll do his job, because that is the kind of man that he is."

"He risked his life to get your brother back and she risked her life for you. Destroying them seems a damn funny way of showing your gratitude."

He was prevented by saying any more by the emerging ANA officers.

"You can go in now".

"Think on what I said Smurf, but don't kid yourself that you're doing it for us."


End file.
